The Scarf Theory
by Ceasefire
Summary: After finding a particular magazine, the Bladebreakers ponder; why exactly does Kai wear a scarf anyway? Only one person knows the true answer, but he won't cooperate. (KaiTaka ficlet)


This scenario had been flitting around my head for a while, and I had to write it. After all, the scarf can't just be there for decoration... I don't own Beyblade.

**-X-**

"Hey, guys!" Hilary called excitedly, waving a magazine around her head excitedly. She had just been to the nearby newsagency, and had been rather amused to see Kai's image splashed across a magazine for teenage girls. His image was surrounded by many large pink love-hearts and his name was streaked across the front of the magazine.

The Bladebreakers, save Kai himself, turned around to look at the brunette girl, who quickly took a place at the table they were sitting at. Her cheeks were flushed wildly with the effort of running back from the newsagency. Looking at their questioning glances, she grinned widely and placed her hands on her hips.

"I thought we'd all get a blast out of this." Hilary threw the magazine onto the glass tabletop, and Tyson's eyes bugged out in surprise.

_"Secrets of Kai Hiwatari: behind the world champion team's lone wolf," _Tyson quoted from the front of the magazine, and his brow furrowed. "What secrets are they trying to discover about Kai, exactly?"

"I don't really know; most of it was just nonsense for the teenage girls that read the magazine, but this one question really caught my attention."

"Which question?" Max and Kenny asked simultaneously, and Rei nodded to show his interest as well. Hilary flipped through a few of the pages, occasionally rolling her eyes at the content, until she reached the page she was looking for. It showed a large picture of Kai surrounded by fire, looking rather intense.

"Why does Kai wear a scarf?" Hilary quoted from the page, and looked questioningly at the man in question's four other teammates. 

Rei, Max and Kenny all exchanged confused looks, and Max shrugged. "I'm not actually sure. In all the years that we've known Kai, I don't think any of us have actually bothered to ask him why."

"I always just thought it was for decoration, but now that you mention it, he does seem to like scarfs a whole lot..." Rei mused.

Kenny was also confused. "I have no clue. Maybe it's to add a bit of style to his apparel?"

All of them then turned to Tyson. He had a superior, secretive look on his face and was smirking like the cat that ate the canary. "Oh, I know all right, but I'm afraid you guys are gonna have to guess."

"Aww, come on, Tyson! Can't you avoid playing games with our heads just this once?" Hilary begged, but Tyson shook his head firmly.

"Nope, no deal. The only way you'll ever get it out of me is if you guess, so you'd better start now."

Tyson's four friends considered for a moment, thinking of any possible reasons for Kai to wear his famous accessory. A thought came to Hilary's mind, so she decided to start the guessing.

"Does he wear it to keep warm? I mean, that's what scarves are intended to be used for, so why shouldn't Kai just use it for that?"

"I doubt that," Rei interrupted, "I think he wears it nearly everywhere, not just cold places. He can't just wear it to keep him warm."

"You're right, Rei," Tyson nodded. "That's not the reason."

"Maybe he wears it to give himself a distinguishing feature among the fans?" Max questioned.

"_Distinguishing feature?_" Tyson asked. "Since when have any of us had a feature to distinguish us from other Beybladers?" Tyson adjusted his baseball cap, Rei tossed his hair over his shoulder, and Kenny reached up to polish his glasses.

"Perhaps he's trying to start a new fashion?" Kenny asked. "He's the only guy I know to wear a scarf that long."

"Kai doesn't seem really concerned with his physical appearance to me," Hilary said, resting her chin on her hand, trying to think of more ideas.

"Maybe it's just a relapse from when he lived in Russia when he was young," Rei suggested, looking down at his own attire. "Just because I spend a lot of my time in Japan doesn't mean I've forgotten my heritage."

"But when we went to Russia for the first world tournament, I can't remember seeing anyone else who wore a scarf quite in the same style as Kai's..." Max contradicted. The group once again fell into silence.

The arguments continued to go back and forth, with the suggestions becoming evermore ridiculous as time went on. Finally, Tyson interrupted his teammates' bickering.

"I hate to tell you, but you're all wrong," he smirked. "The reason is..."

The elevator near their table suddenly chimed to signal the lift stopping on that floor, and who steps out? None other than their topic of debate and team captain, Kai Hiwatari.

Tyson smiled and got to his feet. "Actually, I might be able to show you why." He walked towards Kai, and the older boy regarded him with interest as he drew closer to him.

"Kai, what's the reason you wear a scarf?"

Kai face broke into a smirk. He grabbed the end of his scarf, and wrapped it around Tyson's waist, drawing the inky-haired boy closer to him. Kai then leaned down and gave Tyson a swift kiss.

Hilary, Rei, Kenny and Max all stared at each other in bewilderment for a few moments, and then sighed.

"Really," Hilary commented, watching as Tyson's hand travelled to Kai's cheek and Kai's grasp on Tyson's waist tightened, "We should have known."

**-X-**

That's just my warped interpretation of why Kai wears a scarf, but it's rather believable, isn't it? Hope you enjoyed this harmless little bit of fun.


End file.
